Senior Prom
by Jacob14
Summary: Erica's at senior prom alone since nobody asked her but Jake and Benny also go to it to say goodbye to friends but when Jake see's Erica alone he tells Benny to make a move before she's taken, does he do it? or does he back down? One-shot: Benny/Erica


Senior Prom

**A/N: just a one shot between Benny & Erica, involves my OC (Jake). Summary: Erica's at senior prom alone since she didn't ask anyone but Jake and Benny also go to it to say goodbye to friends but when Jake see's Erica alone he tells Benny to make a move before she's taken, does he do it? or does he back down?**

"Benny I told you this was a good idea" Jake said as the two made their way into the high school and to the gym were the prom was taking place. Benny sighed as he pushed open the gym doors where music was playing and a band was setting up on stage. The singer had gotten sick a few hours earlier so they are just going to play instrumental music.

Jake looked around at the seniors until he spotted a certain blonde sitting down. She looked absolutely beautiful in her light blue dress and her hair was curled. Jake looked over at Benny who was staring at Erica. She didn't pay any of them attention but was off staring into space. "Hey Benny why don't you make a move on Erica, I mean this is her senior prom and I"m sure she would like to enjoy it not just sit around like Ethan" Jake said, looking over at his friend.

"And what am I suppose to do?" Benny asked.

"Ask her to dance" Jake replied "I mean I know we're not the best looking people but any senior who is dumb enough to pass up on...a beautiful, smart and seductive girl like Erica, has no brain cells".

"The way you describe her, why don't you go ask her to dance Casanova" Benny retorted.

"Because, you know how I can imitate voices of anybody, and get them to match perfectly to that persons voice, well I have a idea that might get Erica into it, now I need you to man up and go ask her to dance because I have a job to do" Jake smirked.

Benny laughed at him "You have a job? since when?".

"Since I have a job" Jake replied, heading onto stage where he started talking to the band members. Now it was time to actually take Jake's advice and man up.

'Okay I can do this, I've hit on her plenty of time's before she's just a girl, scratch that, a very hot and smart girl' Benny thought as he made his way to Erica. She looked up at him and gave a sad smile.

"Did nobody ask you to the prom?" Benny asked before mentally facepalming himself.

"Sure look's that way doesn't it dork" Erica hissed.

"Calm down, I uh...I mean would...like to uh I don't know dance...with me?" Benny fumbled with the right words to say.

"I don't have a choice so...sure" Erica replied, getting up and taking Benny's hand as she led him onto the gym floor.

Jake tapped the microphone which got everybody's attention. The principal turned off the i-pod so everybody could listen to him. He looked across the gym floor of face until he spotted Benny and Erica standing beside one another.

"Okay guys, so since the singer got sick a few hours ago I'll fill in for him and take his place, but since this is the last song of the night since it's 9:50 and the prom ends at 10 I figured we'd go out with something for you guys to dance to, now you may or may not have heard this song but I know a certain blonde who has, so without further ado here we go".

* * *

15 seconds later Erica is smiling while looking at Benny who was staring at her with a questionable look.

"I don't get it why are all the girls smiling" He asked her.

"He's singing _Right Where You Want Me_ by Jesse McCartney and is mimicking the voice exactly like it sounds in the song" Erica giggled.

Benny just kept staring at her before she snapped at him "Don't just stand there and grin, take my hand and dance with me dork".

Now Benny did not know anything about dancing so he basically just followed Erica's steps and looked at everybody else around him and tried to copy what they were doing. Somehow he was actually dancing okay and as the song continued he locked eyes with Erica and seemed like everything else seemed to disappear as he just stared in her ocean blue eyes. Jake was right she was absolutely beautiful and anyone that passed up on the offer to take her was stupid. As the song neared the end Erica rested her head on Benny's shoulder and for the first time he swears he saw her smiling.

"Thank's dork" Erica said barely above a whisper.

"Actually don't thank me it was Jake's idea" Benny replied.

"Yea but your the one who chose to dance with me so that makes it more special" She replied.

Benny looked at her and smiled "I'm glad I could help".

Right as Benny closed his eyes to savor the moment the song ended and the crowd erupted in cheers as Jake took a bow then disappeared backstage. When he opened his eyes Erica was pulling away from him but not before planting a kiss on his cheek. Benny felt his face getting hot as he placed his hand where she had kissed him, she was wearing lipstick so it would still be there. A few minutes later Jake came from backstage after the crowd had left for the night and found Benny still standing there with a grin on his face and a hand on his cheek.

"What happened to you?" Jake asked, crossing his arms.

Benny turned to look at his best friend "ERICA KISSED ME, AGAIN OUT OF HER OWN FREE WILL" He shouted.

The sound of a broom brushing against the floor caused them to turn around to see a old man brushing the crumbs off the floor before looking at the two of them and then to Benny.

"Son you've been standing there for the past 10 minutes grinning like an idiot, you and your friend go home I got floors to clean and your in my way...noobs".

**A/N: a bit rushed but what do you think?**


End file.
